


结束之后，便是新的开始

by freefly



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9090478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freefly/pseuds/freefly
Summary: 正剧向伪结局HE，请放心观赏





	

在不为人知的战争结束之后，已经是第三天了。  
小分队失去了地铁站，那里被彻底掩埋。他们再一次失去了秘密基地，索性这一次，他们不需要再过着那种遮遮掩掩的日子了。

是的，他们赢了，确切地说最终胜利的是‘人性’。  
在撒玛利亚人一边倒的占据优势，进而就快干掉小分队的时候，机器最终选择了保护她的父亲以及她的界面和执行人，以及更多的人。  
机器和撒玛利亚人同归于尽了。

Reese身中三枪，无致命伤，但为了救Fnch，他失血过多。他是昨天才在医院醒过来。  
Finch差点被掩埋在地铁站废墟之下，他的肩膀骨折了，要修养好长一段时间，足够他思考要不要重建新的人工智能。

Shaw算伤的比较轻的一个，她没有中枪。但因为脑中被植入了撒玛利亚人的芯片，在德西玛被摧毁的那一刻，她不可避免的受到了一些波及。那些已经被清除的篡改记忆时不时的还会浮现出来，与真实记忆纠缠。但这种情况在一周后有所好转，撒玛利亚人的残留影响正在快速的消失，不出几天便会烟消云散。然而让Shaw棘手的不是她的记忆，她能够清楚的分辨哪些是真哪些是假，她只等着这烦人的影响力彻底消失以后将芯片取出来就行了。  
她感到十足的烦躁，愤怒，手足无措，因为Root，她毫无办法。

Root的情况较小分队其他人来说要复杂的多。  
她将手无寸铁的Greer留给了Shaw处理，再按照机器的指示赶回地铁站，像是死士一般，和Reese一同干掉了德西玛的所有特工，合力救出了Finch。  
耳中不光只有嘈杂的电子音，一股微弱的电流击穿了Root的大脑，她最终倒在废墟上。

为了躲避撒玛利亚人的追击，身份千变万化的Root就成了机器重建之后暂时的藏身之地。人工耳蜗给了Root更加接近上帝的机会，也让她在这场战争落幕之后付出巨大代价。

Root在第三天醒来之后，先是被自己的声音吓到了，她应该只有十岁，却拥有成年女性的声线，这让她起初有些惶恐。  
她照着镜子，脑海深处有什么涌出来。  
对了汉娜死了，她不再是那个懦弱的女孩，她搬出了德州。她是个顶尖的黑客兼杀手，刚刚才赚了1500万，怎么会在医院里醒来，她不记得她有受伤。

Shaw在门外透过窗户看着病房内的一切，Root的笑和她们初遇的时候一样，充斥着危险又肆无忌惮。  
她很快就明白了Root的情况，要比她自己严重很多。  
Finch打着石膏，Reese坐在轮椅上被护士推着，两人出现后，Shaw没多做停留，她见过Root的主治医生，或许她该给他一些专业意见。

Root没打算继续留在医院，除了右耳莫名其妙的听不到声音以外，她不觉得有什么必要留在这。  
面对那三个人，她似曾相识，但还是记不起任何事情。她打算走了，离开医院。  
这种状态下的Root无牵无挂，肆意而为，毫无底线。让她回归社会，无疑是颗定时炸弹。

Root又被软禁了。  
Finch告诉她，现在的她应该是他们的伙伴和战友，他们共同抵御了邪恶势力，保护了整个国家。  
但Root嗤之以鼻，她从来不是什么正义之士，伙伴、战友什么的，简直笑话。  
Finch的话，她一点不在意，没什么气色的Reese她更是不屑看一眼。  
但那个扎着马尾的女人，Root不愿与之对视。她们之间发生过什么，一定有过什么，但那是什么？！为什么那眼神会让Root感觉到翻心的难受，她的心跳跳的太快了。

监控屏幕发出警报，Shaw第一个冲上去，下意识抚摸上Root的脑侧，她知道那样做Root会好受一些，至少前不久还是。  
Root没有躲开，而是玩味的看着Shaw，一边皱着眉头对Shaw说，你一定是喜欢我。  
Shaw忍了忍，最终头也不回的摔门走了。  
Shaw没有否认Root的话，如果这能让Root记起来什么，但她没有，因为那种嘲笑始终没有消失。  
之后，Shaw有两周没有出现。  
这期间Root的脾气变得越来越坏，病房内的电子设备经常无缘无故的被损坏，随意倒在地上，而她则是一脸无辜的样子。

Root想到了什么，每年最重要的事情。所以，她让Reese给他带样东西。嗯，第十天，Reese恢复的很棒。  
Root第一个想起来的人是Reese，当他把那本《献给阿尔吉农的花束》交给Root的时候，Root说了谢谢，但John的确应该找个心理医生。

有些东西有了简单的轮廓，但脑海更深处依旧模糊一片。  
好消息还是挺多的。Root不再那么喜怒无常，她开始寻找什么，潜意识里有某些东西开始催生着她新的信仰。  
她开始对finch感兴趣起来，尤其当Finch有一次无意中提起交互系统应用的时候。  
Root很兴奋终于找到一位和她水平能力差不多的人，当然这说的只是编程并不是杀人能力。  
她依旧时不时的开着Reese的玩笑，和Finch进行别人听不懂的高端交流。  
少了什么。这感觉让Root很不舒服，她时常感到心慌。  
当监控器偶尔发出警报的时候，她再也没看过Shaw急急忙忙的跑向她床边，心里有种强烈的空洞感。

Shaw经常在两位男士短暂探视之后才来，她不进去。  
走廊上有一排长椅，她就坐在那，看着屋内的Root。  
Root的限制还是没有被解除，她不能出病房。所以她就坐在床上，有时侧躺着。  
她们就那样看着彼此，没有一次例外。  
Root想要主动记起来什么，Finch和Reese在少得可怜的几次提起Shaw时，都欲言又止，他们似乎不想给Root太大压力。Shaw的神情告诉她，这绝对不是单方面的付出。

 

三周半的时候，Root被带回了安全屋。  
更大的好转是从第四周开始的。  
通过分析，他们终于对Root的情况有了实质上的了解，这来源于一台电脑。  
Finch曾经是一名不折不扣的程序员，而Root是黑客，他们都是通过代码实现自己价值的人，所以那天Finch满脸期待地拎着一台笔记本电脑出现在安全屋。  
Root正在涂着黑色的指甲油，Finch的表情让她略显兴奋。  
她飞快的入侵了某大学的聊天室，就像她第一次与Finch接触时一样。

Root记起Finch之后，长久的没有说话，眼里蕴含了一丝悲伤。  
Finch却安慰她，说那是机器自己的选择，他作为上帝的创造者，很骄傲机器会为了拯救更多人类选择这种方式，这是唯一能阻止撒玛利亚人的办法。还告诉她，或许他们俩还可以再一次联手，而这次他会或多或少的接受Root的意见。  
从安全屋出来，Finch第一时间找到了Shaw，要请她吃一顿上好的牛排。

Shaw没有吃完就急急忙忙的走了，她回想着Finch刚刚和她说的话。  
Root需要一些特殊的事物来激活她的记忆存储，那必须是Root和那人有关键性联系的物品。  
Root和Reese最初的关联是汉娜，也就是那本《献给阿尔吉农的花束》，Reese找到了Root的儿时玩伴，所以它激活了Root关于Reese的记忆。  
而Finch，说起从前，Finch在说话时还有些心有余悸。他们第一次的接触是Root通过聊天室找到他，利用笔记本。  
Shaw没有多做思考，她和Root之间的关联太多太多，随便哪样都足够Root记起她。

Root的限制被解除，这几天她都乖乖的呆在了安全屋。她在等着一个人，时时刻刻。  
她对Shaw还是没有任何记忆，但就是期待见到她。她觉得至少应该道个歉，为了上次的出言不逊。  
Shaw提着个某样东西打开大门的时候，Root有些被逗笑了。  
Shaw习惯性的翻了个白眼，Root觉得这个小动作可爱极了。  
我不知道原来你还有这爱好。  
Root的语气不再带着嘲讽，看着Shaw的眼神温和又挑逗。  
这个没用。  
Shaw很快得出了结论，她把电熨斗随意放在餐桌上，说是即便Root不想出去，也应该穿的体面一些。  
Root笑着，没有拆穿Shaw的谎言。

转天，Shaw带来的东西，激起了Root最原始的欲望。  
她看着那把泰瑟枪，意识到面前的这人一定对她非常重要，她们无论哪一方面都契合无比。  
Shaw留下来吃了晚饭。  
Root开始调侃Shaw的吃相，Shaw无所谓的告诉Root她喜欢牛排，还喜欢黄芥末满满的汉堡。  
Root当然明白Shaw的意思，她一直觉得自己手艺不错。

这天之后，Shaw开始不再一味的期待Root能记起以前。记起来当然好，但现在这样也不坏。  
一个二轴不会过多怀念曾经的美好，反正现在Root还是那个Root，会调戏，能听清她的Root。  
Root开始旁若无人的与Shaw调情，Shaw最多回她个白眼，甚至不舍得掉头就走。她偶尔会有想给Root一拳的想法，但每次她都会拖着她回房，在屋里或是床上教训她。  
她俩都能感受到，她们之间的化学反应来的快速又迅猛，这和之前没什么不同。  
但有件事情Root很在意。

Shaw觉得Root这几天有些心不在焉，无论做什么。所以她决定带Root去射击场。  
Root拿枪的样子还是那么火辣，没了上帝模式，准头却不减。  
放下枪，Root满意的看着自己的战果。  
但没过多久，黯淡的神色依旧重新填满Root的目光。

晚上，她们随便叫了点外卖。  
Shaw决定要和Root谈谈，不管什么问题，她们一起解决。完全不记得她这件事都没成为她俩之间的障碍，还有什么能将她们阻隔开呢。  
Shaw主动去牵Root的手。  
而那一刻，Root似被什么电到一般，猛地撤回了手。

没有记忆这件事，还是Root心头的一块心病，她需要记起来，每个人都应该有记忆不是吗。  
如果她能记起来，她就该知道Shaw左手无名指上那枚戒指的意义。她不要别人告诉她那是怎么回事，以前的她一定知道，她们在一起Shaw还不肯摘掉戒指的原因。曾经她接受了，但现在那冰冷的触感，刺眼的光芒都深深刺痛着她。  
几天来积累的坏情绪一股脑的涌上来。  
Root的样子让Shaw开始心烦意乱，她没见过这样的Root，捂着脸背对着她哭泣，丝毫没有停下来的打算。  
得让她停下来，她太吵了，哭声让Shaw感到火大，怒气蔓延开来。  
Shaw绕过沙发，一把拽住Root的领子，便亲了上去。  
在Root没反映过来之前，她下意识的迎合着Shaw，但立马就急急的躲开了。不管Shaw又试了几次。  
她被Shaw搂的喘不过气来，便一把推开她。  
委屈的泪水依旧啪嗒啪嗒掉下来。  
直到被推开的Shaw又重新上前，一拳把她打倒在沙发上，力度控制得很好。  
所有的一切都变得清楚了，过去的每一块记忆碎片正源源不断的灌进Root的脑子里。  
还带着泪水的脸庞绽放出狡捷的笑容。  
这一次，Root主动牵上Shaw的手，十指紧扣。  
早知道是这个，Shaw应该在Root刚醒的那一刻就给她一拳，反正那时候她看上去足够让人讨厌。  
她吻去了Root脸上残留的泪水。  
Root开始不依不饶地要求Shaw再求一次婚，或者她跟Shaw求婚也行，不过鉴于是Shaw摘走了她的戒指，Shaw可得让她满意为止。  
当然，Root满意的第二天都没下来床。

明天我们去预订教堂。  
为什么不是今天？  
Shaw开车载着她的未婚妻，奔驰在纽约街头。

曾经有几个无名英雄，他们拯救了这个国家的每一个人。  
知道的人寥寥无几，因为他们一直行走在黑暗里，但他们从来不是独自一人。

 

FIN


End file.
